


Sera's Skilful Hands

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera x f!Trevelyan - Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera's Skilful Hands

“What if they come back sooner than we thought?”

Sera giggled.

“Gave ‘em the wrong map.” Her fingers quickly loosened the ties to Trevelyan’s breeches. “Now quiet, you.”

Sera spun her around to face the tree they were hid behind before slipping her hand quickly down into her smalls. She cupped her cunt lightly in her hand, running her fingers through her deliciously wet folds, and the Inquisitor arched her back, jagged bark digging into her breasts. She felt Sera’s lips attach to her neck, biting and sucking softly, as she kicked at her feet to spread them for her.

Sera’s fingers slid down further to dip into her entrance, fingers coated in the gathering wetness, and brought them back up to swirl slowly around her sensitive clit. She whimpered at the torturous touch, toes curling in her boots as she craved more, desperate to come undone at the skilled hands of this elf. She rolled her hips against her hand, eyes falling shut and chest heaving with each laboured breath. She cried out in surprise when she felt Sera pinch her swollen clit between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently. The sensation was so new and overwhelming that she couldn’t think of anything else. Any worries about being caught were quickly forgotten and she paid no attention to the cool breeze that hit her face. All focus was on Sera’s tormenting fingers, rolling and squeezing that little nub to her will.

Sera’s body was pressed tightly to her back and Trevelyan could feel the sweat beginning to build up underneath the many layers of leathered armour. She felt lips against her ear, hot breath ghosting over it before softness skimmed over the shell, sending shivers down her spine and straight to her cunt. The Inquisitor was practically rutting against Sera’s hand and she heard an amused hum from behind her. She wanted to come so badly, right on the edge and her whole body tensed, but every time she was about to topple over Sera would pull back to use the lightest of touches, denying her impending orgasm just a little longer. She groaned each time, becoming more and more frustrated, and her muscles began to ache from the torture.

Sera’s hand stilled for a moment and she growled into the tree.

“You can’t just sto - ”

The rest of Trevelyan’s sentence diverged into a long, guttural moan when a pair of fingers plunged into her dripping cunt. The assault was almost too much, her fingers pumping in and out of her without abandon, curling up against her wall every now and then to elicit a choked cry from her parted lips. Her hands scrapped against the tree trying to find purchase when Sera pressed the heel of her palm back onto her clit to replace the much needed pressure. Her other arm came around her waist to hold tightly as she bucked against her.

“Maker, Sera, don’t stop.” She panted.

Sera giggled quietly into her ear, clearly pleased at how she can make the almighty Inquisitor come undone with just her hand. The leaves beneath their feet crunched as Trevelyan twisted and turned and writhed in pleasure. The fingers inside her rubbed firmly against that spot she never knew existed before she met Sera and her eyes clenched shut, brows knitted together and lips parted in a silent scream. Sera’s hand pushed onto her stomach, creating an indescribable pressure that only heightened the intense feeling in her cunt. She pressed her forehead against the tree and her hips back into Sera’s body, concentrating on the quick movement of her fingers inside her before she finally came with a load groan. Her body shook violently in Sera’s arms, moaning as each wave of pleasure hit her. She felt soft kisses being trailed down her neck as her cunt continued to clench around the fingers that still moved slowly inside of her, her clit pulsing against Sera’s hand.

With a satisfied hum Sera pulled her fingers from her breeches, probably to suck the delicious juices from them. Slightly out of breath the Inquisitor turned back round to face her, resting her back against the tree, and smiled.

“I hope you have a lot more of those maps.”

Sera’s lips spread into a tooth bearing grin and giggled, leaning in to leave a hasty kiss on her lips before skipping off back to camp.


End file.
